1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to fasteners and more specifically it relates to a quick change PVC pipe connection system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous fasteners have been provided in prior art that are adapted to attach or join various items securely together, such as by pinning, tying or nailing. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.